<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life-Changing by reveetoile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469171">Life-Changing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile'>reveetoile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A/B/O-AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, M/M, heat - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How Arashi became a not so ordinary group.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A/B/O-AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nino was a bit nervous but tried his best not to show it. He could do this, he thought with a small huff as he clenched the paper in his fingers tightly. </p><p>He never wanted to debut. Or maybe he wanted once, but not anymore. Being in a group was bothersome and tiring, and he had so much fun with acting that he wanted to explore it more deeply. Also, he could very well do without being shouted at by their choreographers and dance teachers because he didn’t manage to do the steps right on the first try. </p><p>It wasn’t as if he was the worst out of all juniors either, he grumbled to himself. Sho was so much worse than he and Aiba often forgot the damn steps and had to redo them. And it was not his fault that his body somehow forgot to grow, much to his dismay. He was so used to be bigger than Jun and tease the other boy that it was a bit awful that the tables turned slowly. But Jun was still a dork, so he had at least that to tease him on, he thought sullenly. </p><p>He shook his head and stared the door down in front of him. Johnny was supposed to be inside that office, and he needed to see him after all those awful managers and sections chiefs wanted proof that he was not an Omega. Just because he didn’t present as an Alpha yet, he also had not presented as an Omega either, so he thought it was pretty easy to see that he was neither. But no he had to go to the freaking doctors to get prodded and all stuff to make sure. </p><p>With all that, it was no secret that Johnny thought about letting him debut, and Nino was a bit nervous about the group and that fact. As he said, he could do pretty well without. But rumours moved fast throughout the agency, and the other juniors and the thought of having all of his friends debut together and leaving him behind also didn’t sit right with him. And all that just because of genetics? Not if he could help it. So yes, he had agreed through gritted teeth to go to that stupid appointment and now had results of those examinations in his hands. </p><p>He had sworn to himself to march inside and slam it down on their desks and be done with it, because how humiliating was that? But now that he stood in front of that door, which honestly just looked like all the other doors in their agency, nothing made it even seem that the biggest boss was sitting behind it. </p><p>Nino snorted slightly at the thought. Not that Johnny looked much like an important person, he thought with a huff. He had always thought that such a person had a big aura, and was nowhere close to being mistaken for a janitor or something similar. </p><p>He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. There was a headache slowly brewing inside of him for a few days now, all the stress, he supposed. At least the examination just a few days prior also meant that he was not ill or anything or that would have been caught. He felt very much like a little kid when he knocked finally on the door and entered after he was asked to do so.</p><p>Nino bowed deeply in front of Johnny, who put away some papers and tried his hardest not to take a peek. He knew that was not proper and he didn’t want to embarrass himself. </p><p>“Oh you,” the man said, and Nino was relieved to see a smile on his face. </p><p>“I was told to give this directly to you,” Nino said slowly as he handed the result papers over. It felt strange to have the man have it, but Johnny just glanced at it once, his eyes staying a bit longer to the bottom of the page where the chances for his second gender were put down. A Beta was the highest, nothing special, but also nothing to hinder him from doing anything he might want to do with his life. </p><p>“Ah very well. You and the rest will meet me tomorrow night at the Yakiniku place,” the man said, and Nino was happy when he was given back the document. It was somehow relieving to know his personal information wouldn’t be kept somewhere where he couldn’t see what was happening with it. “And you lot make sure to have your passports ready.”</p><p>Nino couldn’t keep the grin from his face as he nodded and bopped his head in agreement. “Yes, thank you, sir.”</p><p>Johnny didn’t answer him but waved him away, and Nino took it as his permission to leave and go back to his lessons. He was excited now, still nervous and insecure if he really wanted to take that step, but it was good to know that he wouldn’t have to watch his friends get thrown into something without him. He honestly wanted to stay with them, even if it would be just a little bit longer until the world cup was over. </p><p>—</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Ohno asked and squatted beside Nino, groaning slightly and pressing his face a bit tighter against his legs. </p><p>“Awful,” he grumbled. “Why a boat?”</p><p>“Because they thought it fun.”</p><p>“Very funny,” Nino grumbled with a blank look and Ohno chuckled as he poked his cheek. </p><p>“To be fair nobody knew you get so badly seasick. You didn’t know.”</p><p>“We never went for a boat ride,” Nino mumbled with a sigh and followed the persistent poking of Ohno to uncurl a little bit and lean against the wall. He took deep breaths as the older boy rubbed his back. “Why are you here?”</p><p>“To check on you. Aiba-chan is very excited running from one end of the ship to the other to look at the ocean. Jun-kun and Sho-kun are both a bit dazzled and talk about everything that happened today and English,” Ohno said, and Nino frowned as he stared at him. </p><p>He could sense that Ohno was down here instead of above because of something else than just being a good friend, but he decided not to call him out for it. Ohno was worried about him as well, so he supposed it was only fair. “We are needed up in a bit though. You think you can manage?”</p><p>“I won’t throw up on you,” Nino grumbled and then groaned when the ship shook before coming to a still. They had very clearly arrived at their destination. </p><p>“I wouldn’t mind that,” Ohno said and wrinkled his nose as he thought his words over. “Okay it would be disgusting, but I’m more worried you would kneel over and go overboard.”</p><p>“I can swim,” Nino mumbled, but he was green in his face when he thought of falling to his death because he felt much too weak even to try to do something tiring. And swimming in the ocean had to be tiring, he thought unhappily. </p><p>“You can hold my hand,” Ohno offered, and Nino smiled at the other man. Ohno was comforting, and thanks to his Alpha pheromones quickly calmed him down. He was happy that he was there with them.</p><p>“Thank you,” he mumbled and took the offered hand as Ohno pulled him up to his feet. He swayed a little bit, but Ohno was soon there to hold his waist before he could fall again. </p><p>There was a small wrinkle between his eyes suddenly, but it soon smoothed out as he rubbed his lower back again and led him outside. </p><p>“I’m happy when we are back,” Nino mumbled.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because I hate the sea. And I’m tired. I want to sleep.”</p><p>“Eh? You slept most of the plane ride,” Ohno teased him, and Nino shrugged before he moved closer a bit to whisper in his ear. </p><p>“I have a stupid headache for a week or so. But the doctors said I’m fine, the heat makes it worse though,” he said. “I didn’t tell the adults because I’m sure I wouldn’t have been allowed to come.”</p><p>Ohno nodded in surprise but led the other to the rest of the group who were awkwardly standing beside each other, staying strangely quiet all so suddenly. </p><p>Nino grinned at the faces of the others and laughed when he got their attention. “You look worse than I do, and I threw up just recently. A strange group of Alphas you are,” he said with a snort.</p><p>“Oi!” Aiba protested, making a lunge to catch Nino between his arms as to punish him. Still, the younger boy jumped out of the way with a smirk, that turned into a laugh because Aiba collided with Jun instead who had stepped forward and probably reprimanded Aiba for being unreasonable. Both of them fell to the floor right in front of Sho who scolded them for making a ruckus. </p><p>Ohno chuckled as everybody seemed to have lost their nervousness over Nino’s small tease and Nino winked at the eldest of them when their eyes met. They could do this. </p><p>—</p><p>All five of them ended up in one room that night. There were two more, and they were supposed to use them all, but it had felt strange. So they all had decided to meet up once their accompanying adult had gone to bed. </p><p>Nino sighed as he rolled up on the bed and blinked sleepily at the others. They had fought for who would be able to use the bed and sofa and who had to sleep on the floor, but everybody had agreed that Nino should rest on the bed since he had thrown up most of the day. </p><p>He rubbed his eyes and watched the others for a while. </p><p>“Are you tired?” Aiba asked, and he shrugged. </p><p>“A bit,” he mumbled and grinned. “And we are supposed to sleep. But I think you need to come up with another phrase: We want to be on the top is getting old,” he teased Aiba who pouted and stuck out his tongue. </p><p>“They told me to say that!” he argued and Nino snickered. That was true, but Aiba sounded like a robot saying that sentence.</p><p>“And still you stumble over your words,” he teased, chuckling when Aiba marched over to pinch his cheek in punishment. He fought him off haphazardly when Aiba suddenly stopped. </p><p>“What is it?” Sho asked with a sigh.</p><p>“Did you get a fever?” Aiba asked, and Nino shrugged. </p><p>“Dunno. I feel sluggish,” he mumbled. “But it’s not that bad.”</p><p>“Bed,” Sho suddenly ordered and lifted an eyebrow when the rest looked at him. “Nino is right. We should sleep. Tomorrow we have to do recordings, and for that, we need to be fit. And if Nino has a fever, sleep will help more than to play around,” he said, and the other four agreed. Nino rolled up on his side of the mattress as Jun climbed into bed with him and murmured something incoherently. There was a chorus of good-nights, and soon enough, they were all asleep. </p><p>The next morning Nino still felt a bit dizzy, but his temperature was back to normal, so he decided to keep silent. He knew that the others looked at him worriedly, but he made sure to tell them he was okay. It was just the heat, and there was no reason for the other four to crowd around him stupidly. </p><p>“At least you get along,” the manager with them said in amusement as Nino shoved Aiba away, grumbling that he needed space to breathe and move if he wanted to eat. </p><p>“Of course, we are friends,” Aiba said with a chuckle at the words as he sat down beside Nino, who glared at Sho when the other came closer and was about to ask if he needed a drink.</p><p>“Otherwise Johnny-san wouldn’t have chosen us,” Jun agreed with a grin. “We all want this, after all, right?”</p><p>Nino glanced up, giggling when Ohno and Sho looked a bit uncomfortable, before nodding and agreeing. “Mostly at least,” he answered, and Jun rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Still, balance is important,” the man said and shook his head as he tuned them out again, and stood to talk to the people that helped with the song.</p><p>“We are balanced,” Ohno said and sidled up beside Nino. “Don’t glare at me.”</p><p>Nino huffed but calmed down and let Ohno put his hand on his forehead to check for a fever. He clicked his tongue as he let go and rubbed his eyes. “Better to wrap up early,” he said, and the rest agreed while Jun stood to finally tell their manager that he would need medicine against the fever. </p><p>Nino wanted to argue that he was fine, but he knew it would be stupid to do so as he leant against the oldest, closing his eyes while he let his calmness wash over him and comfort him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is awful and I'm sorry. I had envisioned it differently and I tried hard for a week or so to edit it and rewrote chunks again and again, but it only seems to make it worse. I'm so sorry, I will publish this now because otherwise, I will just delete it and never try again.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh-chan?" Nino whispered as he turned on the bed. He and the other boy were alone in the room right now. Ohno had drawn the curtains so that it was darker in the room and a bit cooler than it had been before. </p><p>He heard rustling, and then the older boy appeared beside the bed. Ohno sat down on the side and patted his hair. "What is it?"</p><p>"I don't feel good," he whispered, a small blush on his face. He had tried to joke around and fight the others off until they finally left. Jun and Sho had promised to get them all some food, and Aiba had jumped to his feet, declaring to go with them. He had not felt comfortable in the room with Nino, who felt so bad why he was brimming in excitement about the first recordings of their very first album. He still couldn't believe it. Ohno had agreed to stay behind with Nino so that he would not be alone, for that Nino was thankful. </p><p>Nino liked being around the other four, but Ohno had already taken him under his wing in Kyoto and felt like a big brother Nino always had wanted. So it was comfortable being around him, and Ohno was calm as well as comforting. Nino felt terrible for being the reason to put a damper on all the excitement of the others just because he had gotten a cold. Ohno didn't seem to be that fazed about it, so it was not that bad to hold him back as with the other three.</p><p>Ohno hummed and touched his forehead and then the cheeks with his palm. Nino sighed happily at the cold hand on his heated skin and rubbed his nose against the fingertips without realising what he was doing. </p><p>"Nino?"</p><p>"Mhm…?"</p><p>"Did you ever consider you are a late-developer?"</p><p>Nino forced his eyes open at the question and furrowed his brows before rolling up again as he felt slightly ill to the stomach. "Johnny made me go to a doctor to check. I wouldn't have been allowed to come otherwise," he grumbled. He pursed his lips as he glanced up again. "I was always a weak child when I got ill."</p><p>Ohno hummed and patted his shoulder, his fingers gliding down to rub the base of his neck to relax Nino, who sighed as he snuggled into the blankets more. He stared down at the smaller boy with a frown on his face, unsure how to continue the talk. Nino was prickly whenever it came to his second gender, and Ohno could understand, especially when he had to go through an examination which was probably not that comfortable. He sighed and pulled the blanket over the other as he caressed his hair for a while longer. </p><p>"I see. Go to sleep then. You need the rest, and I'm sure the rest will wake you when they come back with food. </p><p>"I'm not sure I can stomach food," Nino murmured and held his stomach. </p><p>"You should try," Ohno said steadily as he patted his back. "But for now, sleep."</p><p>"Okay," Nino agreed after a while and peeked up at him. "Stay close? I don't want to feel alone."</p><p>"Until you fall asleep," Ohno agreed with a chuckle. </p><p>"I'm glad that it's you four, I'm with. You're good guys," Nino said with a shy smile. </p><p>"Me too," Ohno agreed and ruffled his hair. "Sleep now."</p><p>—</p><p>"Stop looking so worried," Nino said with a small grumble in his voice as he stared at Jun, who was sitting across from him, eating his food. Nino still didn't feel like eating, but it was hard to argue with so many Alphas around him, and he hoped that his stomach would settle down that way. </p><p>"You look awful."</p><p>"Thanks, that's something a man wants to hear," Nino said sarcastically. "Sorry if I am not up to your standards."</p><p>Jun nibbled on his lower lip and sighed. "You know what I mean. I was not trying to say you look ugly."</p><p>"I know, sorry…" Nino trailed off and grimaced when pain shot through his stomach. He groaned and held his stomach as he curled up slightly. </p><p>"Nino?"</p><p>"My stomach hurts. I don't think I can finish the meal, sorry."</p><p>"It's fine. You should go back to bed," Sho said after a while and put the glass beside Nino to the side so that it wouldn't topple over. </p><p>"But you wanted to plan for tomorrow."</p><p>"As it is now, I'm not sure we will go to the studio tomorrow."</p><p>"I can work!" Nino argued, and Jun huffed. </p><p>"We can talk about that tomorrow," Jun decided, and Aiba nodded on Nino's other side. He pushed Nino up carefully and held him when Nino stumbled as he put him to the bed he had occupied most of the evening. </p><p>Nino huffed slightly as he climbed into bed and allowed Aiba to put the blanket over his body. He hugged Aiba's plushie that the older had given him the afternoon and closed his eyes. </p><p>Ohno stared at him and waited until Nino fell to restless sleep. Jun stared worriedly at the other, and it took a moment to stare at his food again as he put it away. </p><p>"I should tell the manager. He is so bad maybe he needs to go to the hospital?" Jun asked worriedly, already halfway up when Nino whined. He stilled slightly and then walked over to Nino and sat down. Nino shuffled closer in his sleep and relaxed slightly as Jun's fingers traced his face. "He's so warm."</p><p>"I don't think that a doctor would help right now," Ohno mumbled. </p><p>"What?" Jun said and looked at him with wide eyes and an open mouth.</p><p>"Nothing. Finish your food, and then let's clean up and try to sleep. Nino can't have much rest with all the light and our voices."</p><p>"Okay." Jun and Aiba both reluctantly left Nino alone on the bed, who pursed his lips unhappily but stayed asleep. The younger boys still looked at Ohno for help as they followed his words. Ohno sighed and rubbed his face as he watched them getting ready for bed and pulled Sho to the side. </p><p>"I think we have a problem," Ohno whispered, careful as to not be heard by Nino as he checked the door to the bathroom, which was still tightly shut. </p><p>"Nino will get better, just stress and nervousness," Sho said with a shrug. "Nothing to worry about."</p><p>"That's not what I meant," Ohno said and rolled his eyes. </p><p>"What is it then?" Sho asked, looking slightly shifty. </p><p>"Ever had the awakening or presenting of an Omega in your family?"</p><p>Sho shook his head very slowly. He had no Omega in the immediate family. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Nino behaves just like my sister did when she presented as Omega. We knew it would happen, though, so mum made sure we are home and close."</p><p>"But… That's impossible. He told me the doctor told him he is a Beta!"</p><p>"I know, and the doctor is wrong. The question is: What shall we do now? The first heat seems to be the hardest. At least Nee-san said so because it's scary. Mum said that it's easier to be around family or pack if unbonded, and as far as I know, Nino is not bonded to anyone. And if he was, he still is here and a child."</p><p>"I'm sure a doctor can help," Sho said uncomfortably as his eyes fell on Nino writhing on the bed in pain. </p><p>"The help for Omegas a far as I am informed is: They have to endure it on their own if there is nobody to spend it with them," Ohno snorted. "At least if they don't take medicines beforehand."</p><p>Sho grimaced and rubbed his face as he nodded slowly in understanding. "You sure?"</p><p>"Very, his scent already changed, and he is sensitive to touches and closeness. Betas don't behave like that."</p><p>Sho frowned but had to agree silently with the words of Ohno, and so he decided to trust him. </p><p>"What do we do now?"</p><p>"Be there for him. We are no pack, but the closest of that right now. I will tell Aiba and Jun.”</p><p>"You do know that Nino won't be able to stay?"</p><p>"That's a talk for later. Nino belongs to Arashi, just as the rest of us. It's us five or nothing."</p><p>Sho spluttered slightly but then agreed calmly. The thought of not staying as the five they were now felt wrong. </p><p>—</p><p>"Cold," Nino whined and tried to pull the blanket more tightly around himself but didn't manage because he was so uncoordinated. </p><p>"It's okay," Ohno whispered, and Nino preened slightly as the other sat down beside him to caress his cheek and hair. "Nino, I need to tell you something. Can you listen?"</p><p>"Annoying," Nino grumbled and pushed him away. He wriggled slightly as he tried to get closer to him and further away at the same time. He felt strange, his head felt hazy, and it took a long time until he realised that Ohno was calling his name. "I listen," he said and opened his eyes for a second. Then he groaned since it seemed to be too bright, and it hurt his head. </p><p>"Okay, Nino, the doctor you went to was wrong. You are definitely not a Beta."</p><p>"No Alpha," Nino grumbled and pushed him away but then whined as he was too far from Ohno, who hugged him and pulled him on his lap to sway him from side to side. Nino relaxed as he was allowed to nuzzle against his neck. </p><p>"Right, you're not an Alpha but an Omega," Ohno said, and Nino shook his head, almost shaking entirely at the thought as if it scared him and Ohno could understand.</p><p>"It'll be okay," Sho's voice added to them, and Nino blinked as he looked up, realising that the others were close as well.</p><p>"There is no reason to be scared," Jun agreed, and Aiba moved closer to rub his back. Nino hissed slightly but then pressed his back against the touch, and Ohno chuckled. </p><p>"Let's all cuddle so that you can relax and hopefully sleep a bit more. Sounds good?" Ohno asked as he put Nino in the middle of the bed and climbed on the other side. He chuckled when Jun climbed onto Nino's other side, and Aiba pressed close as well. Sho was a bit more hesitant than the other two, but soon they all were close to Nino to comfort him as the boy fought with the heat inside him and the painful transmission of his body. </p><p>— </p><p>"He moved all things to tomorrow," Sho explained as he entered the room the next morning. He yawned and rubbed his face. "Made a big show about how bothersome it is, but it was just re-recording the song and a dance lesson. We might have to stay longer tomorrow, though. You sure he can work then?"</p><p>Ohno nodded from his place at the table where he ate his breakfast. "Sure, my sister said the worst was the days before and then the first night. It was better afterwards. The first heat is awful but short," he sighed. "Sleep and rest are all we can do right now."</p><p>"And make sure he is drinking and eating," Jun said from where he was still snuggled up to Nino. </p><p>"And we'll cover tomorrow for him," Aiba said with a yawn. "Nino already knows most steps, lucky him!" </p><p>Ohno chuckled at the words but had to agree as he leant back. God, he was tired. He had stayed awake almost the whole night, making sure that no other boys' hormones would awaken and allow Nino to press against him, shivering and sweating in interchange. He had done his best to remember everything his parents had done for Mina, but he had been young. He mostly remembered that physical closeness helped a lot. </p><p>"He will flip when he finds out that Nino is an Omega. I don't think we need to worry about Nino not being able to keep up," Sho said with a sigh as he sat beside Ohno to pick up an apple to eat. </p><p>"Why?" Jun asked, and Sho looked up in surprise. </p><p>"Johnny doesn't want any Omegas in the company. That's why he needed to take that doctor's exam to join us for this trip."</p><p>"I already said yesterday I won't let that happen," Ohno said with a sigh. "If Johnny decides that he can't be in any group, this is over, sorry to say so. It seems unfair, doesn't it?"</p><p>"I like Nino," Aiba mumbled and sat up when Nino hit him in the face with a small complaint about being loud.</p><p>Jun giggled as he hugged Nino grinning as he was allowed to do so as Aiba got off the bed. "And it feels strange if it's just us four, especially leaving after yesterday."</p><p>"He's right," Jun said with a small frown on his face. He definitely wouldn't like that.</p><p>"And how do you want to hide that he's an Omega? He smells!"</p><p>Jun glared at him, and Ohno giggled at the protective stance of the youngest Alpha in the room. He knew what Sho meant and that Sho knew that there were soaps and body sprays to cover the scent, which still didn't change the fact that Johnny didn't like Omegas. There was talk going around that there had been a nasty incident in the past with an Omega based group that made him like that, but that didn't mean they had to bow down and agree with everything. </p><p>"And even if he hides his scent. It'll be written in his medical reports. You do realise that he needs to go for regular check-ups?"</p><p>"Shut up! Why do you want to make this impossible? Do you hate Nino now?"</p><p>"No, of course not," Sho hissed and glared at them. "I just want to make sure you understand the problems. Hiding it won't help."</p><p>"We won't hide," Ohno said then and managed to silence them all that way. "That would be stupid to try or be dangerous for Nino, especially. But Johnny might force him out then."</p><p>"Then I will leave as well," Jun said suddenly. "And you as well, right? You didn't want to debut to start with."</p><p>Ohno nodded in agreement. He was still insecure if he would even want to stay in this group even now, but if they decided to stay, it was a big responsibility. His eyes wandered over the younger boys and their hopeful looks, and he decided that if they wanted to try, he would also.</p><p>"But…" Sho said, but then stopped.</p><p>"Is it dangerous for Nino as an Omega?" Aiba asked suddenly. "What happened to that Omega group?"</p><p>"I don't know," Ohno said and looked at Sho in question, but the other shrugged as well. "It can be stressful for the body, and it's said that Omega's bodies are weaker."</p><p>"Nino is not weak," Jun said with a snort. "He is one of the best in all gymnastic stuff we do as juniors."</p><p>"True," Sho said with a small groan as he remembered how often Nino won over him when they compared strengths. He would have never thought it possible that Nino was an Omega.</p><p>"But he is vulnerable around Alphas, especially close to heats as long as he is not bonded. And that's in his nature that he can't fight easily," Ohno said. "I think that's why they are not often in such a job. They are better suited to nurses or care-givers."</p><p>Jun grimaced and was ready to argue since Nino didn't seem to fit that well, but he decided to stay silent. </p><p>"What do you have in mind?" Sho said after a moment of silence. "You are playing with a thought."</p><p>"Forming a pack."</p><p>Everybody looked at him in surprise, and he sighed. "It would protect Nino and make it harder for anybody to separate us, but we need to be sure for that."</p><p>"Okay!" </p><p>"I'm in," Aiba said with a grin. Packs were good, and he liked the idea of them being so close.</p><p>"It will complicate our futures," Ohno warned them. "It's just informal since we are not in those old times where it was really strict, but decisions need to be made together."</p><p>"Which is not that different from how we should work as a group."</p><p>"I'm not talking about professional life, but personal life as well," Ohno warned. </p><p>He watched the other exchange looks before they agreed. </p><p>"No," Nino added to the conversation suddenly, and everybody looked up in surprise at the hoarse voice and stared at Nino, who glared at them with fierce eyes, even if he looked drained as well. </p><p>"What are you talking about?" Aiba asked as he jumped to his feet. "Don't you want to stay with us?"</p><p>"Of course, I want it!" Nino said and sat up. He glared at Jun, but the other still forced him to drink something. "But I don't want to tie any of you down because you feel like you are forced to because I am a stupid Omega now!" Nino hid his face behind his hands as he tried to calm down. His mind was still fuzzy. He had hoped so much to be different from his sister and mother. They both had presented so early in their lives, and now that! He hated it. He didn't want to hold them back or bring them any problems.</p><p>"You're really a brat," Jun said and pulled down his hand to force him to look at them. "You'll never be able to force us to anything."</p><p>"He's right," Sho added after a moment. "If anything, it would be the other way around with you being an Omega between four Alphas."</p><p>Nino deflated at those words. There was no argument that he could make. </p><p>"I vote for Ohno to be the leader!" Aiba said suddenly, ignoring the argument altogether.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I second that vote," Jun agreed, grinning when Ohno looked at each of them in confusion.</p><p>"Why me?"</p><p>"You're the oldest," Sho explained with a grin and shrugged. "I am thinking the same, by the way. You'll be the best leader."</p><p>Nino was still pouting at them as they ignored his protest, Jun even poking his cheek. </p><p>"You're just protesting because you want to be difficult. A pack is a good idea. You have to agree."</p><p> "But not with me as a pack leader. Sho is better. He knows how to talk."</p><p>Nino bit his lip and stared at him. "You don't think so?" Ohno asked, and Nino shook his head.</p><p>"Oh-chan is better. Oh-chan would never force any decision or opinions on others. Sho-chan is sometimes a bit rash and forceful if he thinks his way is the best. You let us decide."</p><p>"Meaning you would trust me more?" Ohno asked, looking at all four of them. </p><p>"There would be fewer fights," Jun agreed. "You're easy-going, Sho's not."</p><p>Ohno wanted to argue that Aiba would be better than because he was kinder and more peace-seeking. Ohno didn't mind to clash with his stubbornness, but only he and Sho were officially adults and therefore eligible to form packs. His eyes searched for Nino's. It was mostly for him, and if he would feel more comfortable with him, it was better, he supposed. "You would agree?"</p><p>"Do I have a choice?" Nino asked with a grimace. </p><p>"No," Jun decided with a grin.</p><p>"Of course," Ohno said and rolled his eyes at Jun when the younger crossed his arms in front of his chest with a pout at the clear reprimand in Ohno's voice. "And you don't need to decide right now. How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Lightheaded," Nino whispered a blush on his cheeks at the words. He was also slowly getting tired again. </p><p>"Thought so. You should eat and then rest some more."</p><p>Nino nodded and ate the food Sho handed to him as Jun finally left him alone on the bed. "I really would not hold you back?" he asked in a small voice as he pulled the blanket over himself again.</p><p>"Never, I promise," Ohno said, and Sho nodded. </p><p>"Ohno is right. We can always help each other out and work around problems that might happen."</p><p>Aiba and Jun both agreed slower and calmer but steadily, and Nino hid a small smile at the thought. "Thank you," he whispered and fell to a slight slumber. Maybe he could agree then. After all, they were people he used to trust already before the night before. And deep inside, Nino knew that he would have agreed readily if things were different.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>